Unpredicted Outcome
by Nyang-Nyang
Summary: Louise's Magic apparently hates her. This is my very first story and i haven't watched FoZ in a long time, sorry. OOC. To be updated whenever i feel like it.


Today is the day of the Springtime Summoning Ritual.

Louise was so exicted and nervous that she could hardly sleep! However her exictment was draining away and she could feel her cold dread coming back

What if she failed?

What would her parents think?

What if-"Calm"

"Louise, eat breakfast and _then_ start worrying. If you don't get enough food you may remain flat forever." teased Kirche.

"Hey, I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!"

"If you had one you would have gotten it by now!"

"Not everyone needs those useless sacks of-" Tabitha whacked Louise with her book and Kirche with her staff.

"Quiet. Food." she eloquently stated before turning to her own food and took out a book to accompany her meal.

I reluctantly turned to my own food and tucked in while Kirche did the same.

I should worry later.

I followed my advice and started worrying.

Right now I would have even accepted a cat as my familiar, or even an idiot commoner!

Montmorency summoned a frog. No surprise there...

That blonde fop summoned a large mole. How appropriate...

Kirche summoned a salamander. I bet it is male...

Tabitha summoned a DRAGON of all things! A DRAGON! I knew she was powerful but this is just ridiculous!

And here am I. Nothing, not even an explosion.

Without waiting I try a second time

still nothing

for a third time I raise my wand and chant the spell, this time I overload the circle with my magic.

In response an explosion tore through me and the space around me for three feet and sucking me into the portal.

Louise then did the smart thing and fell unconscious

...

Louise opened her eyes and found herself floating in an empty void with some of the dirt that was taken with her orbiting around her while clutching the broken remaints of her wand

then I remembered what happened

I failed.

And now I am trapped in this void.

I can't ever speak with Kirche again.

I can't ever study with Tabitha again.

I can't ever hug big sis Cattleya again.

I won't see Eleanor again.

...Maybe it won't be so bad.

But even if I may never see Eleanor again I shouldn't celebrate.

I must first get ou-

!

There's someone here

He was wearing a black long-coat with a white sweater underneath it. He also had scars marring both sides of his face, one reaching upwards and one reaching his mouth. He was smiling in a way that made me fear for my well-being.

In a blur of movement the man was right in front of me and I could notice more details, like that his skin seemed more like bone and the holes in the palms of his hands.

As I was looking at him I saw a small fragment of something that was heart-shaped pull out of his chest and felt like something was trying to do the same in mine.

The fragment came out of my chest and I could only stare. It was black edged with white and seemed to have an aura of nobility and power emanating from it.

The strange man tried to snatch the fragment from me in a blur of motion.

I dodged the clumsy grab by creating an explosion with the remains of my wand right next to me (still wonder why that worked) but I failed to notice the man's own fragment slamming into my fragment and fusing with it.

I did notice that the fused fragments went into my chest and the heat that came with it, I was so surprised that I accidently caused the man to explode.

I clutched at my chest, it felt like the time Kirche dosed me with aphrodisiacs to make me 'less uptight'.

The rest of my torso heated up and I realized that now is not the time to be nostalgic! If it really is a strange drug than I will have to wait it out, Siesta isn't here with that strange tea she made! (She seemed very pretty that day for some reason.)

I was brought back to reality by the heat crawling over my upper arms and legs. Covering the former with a black cloth and fusing the latter into a strange black slimy mass.

The heat covered the rest of my body all at once. I felt searing pain on my face as scars branded it and just pain as the palms of my hands have holes dissolved through them.

At last the heat and pain stopped. I looked at my hands and found they were rather 'holey'.

I grinned at my own joke.

Wait.

A told a joke, nay, a pun!

I think I will a'void' puns while I'm stuck h-

Dang it!

Around this time new memories poked my consciousness and I was treated to the story of the former royal scientist W. D. Gaster.

The man that she killed.

The man that spent around 5 years floating in this void.

The man she just saw the entire life of in first person.

Louise decided to do the best thing in this situation.

She fainted

After six billion years and overnight (It certainly felt like it.)

The explosion ripped through the classroom.

This was a common occurrence, since the Zero was nearby.

Zero, because she had a zero success rate in spells

Zero, the nickname she always smiled at as she forced down her tears

Her fellow students started jeering and mocking her, asking if she was really a noble and saying she should just go home.

She took no notice.

Just another day in the life of Kirche.

Just another day in Louise's life.

This dark void had very little going for it and even less to actually do, it was like class except slightly worse.

At least no one called me 'Zero' here or teased me about my magic, in fact no one was even around after that strange scarred skeleton attacked me and was blown up for his troubles.

Pathetic, is it not? I even started talking to myself to relieve the constant boredom.

Hopefully something will happen soon.

Kirche woke up to the feeling of her pillow trying to escape. Instead of letting it go she simply hugged it closer, her warm, soft, wiggly pillow.

Wait, that didn't sound right.

She opened her eyes and found that she wasn't hugging a pillow, like she thought, but she was hugging her closest friend, Tabitha.

Apparently Tabitha came in for something and Kirche captured her and started cuddling her.

Eventually Tabitha stopped struggling and dozed off.

Kirche looked out the window and sighed.

The moons are up in the sky. Tabitha wanted to wake Kirche up for another late night study session, but was instead trapped and cuddled by an asleep Kirche.

Meh, it was too late to be awake. Cuddling the sleeping Tabitha, Kirche fell asleep.

Louise decided to practice her magic again.

For the umpt-hundredth time.

When she first started this regime she found that she now could use her trademark explosions without word nor wand.

She also discovered she could channel seven different colors of magic through the holes in her hands as well as summon seven hands that each use one of those magics as well as her explosions.

This regime was first used when she found this small room floating in the void.

She first used it for battle when a child walked into this room.

The child had a blue motif about her and she was wearing a dusty old tutu and a worn pair of ballet shoes.

I was blasting the wall with explosions using each of my hands (attached and non-attached) while she simply watched.

She had such a beautiful smile, full of curiosity and glee. However her smile changed when I finished into one full of danger and promised violence. Her presence also changed, seeming very threatening.

Quick and graceful as a cat she ran towards me and kicked me quite hard in the chest.

I stumbled back and blow up the ground in front of me as a threat.

She gracefully dodged the explosions and debris and aimed a kick at me, which I dodged.

I pointed at her and blow up her arm, breaking the bone and mangling the skin.

She looked quizzically at me and studied me for a moment before paling and fleeing.

Maybe she had DID? She calmly watched and then tried to kill me.

I never saw her again.

Kirche felt a bright light shining onto her eyes, despite this she forced them open and immediately learned that the sun was up and also that Tabitha is still asleep.

I looked at Tabitha again and notice that, while she was still asleep, she managed to escape my grip and trap me in hers.

After a few moments of contemplation I started to try wiggle free of her grip.

That was put to a stop when Tabitha increased her grip to just short of crushing my arms and rib cage.

Instead I chose to wait for Tabitha to wake up and stop crushing me, just how was she this strong anyway?

She finally woke up when the magical alarm I bought went off like a fireball. Tabitha sleepily sent a small swarm of icy flechettes into the alarm and opened her eyes. She took a moment to process what was happening, then promptly buried herself back into my cleavage and tried to fall back asleep. I prevented her from doing that by simply rolling of the bed with her.

Now she is completely awake and mildly angry, at least she let go.

I grinned at her, it was then that I remembered what today was.

My grin quickly faded and was quickly replaced with a panicky expression. I quickly stood up and prepared for the day as fast as I can. I glanced at Tabitha and found that she was already for the day and even found a book, which see was ignoring in favor of watching me dress.

I smirked to myself at her antics and finished getting ready for the day. Since the show was over Tabitha started reading her book while taking my hand and bringing me over to the 'food room' as Tabitha occasionally called it.

Surprisingly the 'food room' wasn't very crowded and we were able to find a spot together.

 _Now_ I can panic over the Spring Time Summoning ritual.

I can't believe I almost forgot it! This is one of the most important mile stones in a wizards life!

How can I, the Zero, summon a familiar?!

Maybe a can hire Siesta to-"Calm, Eat first"

"You're right, I'll worry later."

Right now I was reminiscing again. I want to feel the sun! I want to feel the grass! I want to go home!

I collapse into my sitting puddle shape and start crying

I wish I was home.

Kirche grimly waited for her turn.

Mon-Mon summoned a frog.

Mon-Mon's blonde fop summoned a rust dragon.

Tabitha may have summoned a rhyme dragon.

And now it is my turn.

I stride forward to the circle.

I raise my wand and channel my magic through the circle.

I chant my request to the heavens in a voice that seems to be more than mere sound.

 _My familiar that exists within this multiverse_

 _My beautiful, noble and powerful familiar_

 _I bid thee, follow my guidance and answer my plea_

 _ **By the will of the founder I summon thee!**_

And then the world was light and smoke.

A hole opened in the world in front of Louise and a vaguely familiar voice echos through her head

 _My familiar that exists within this multiverse_

Familiar?

 _My beautiful, noble and powerful familiar_

Well, I am beautiful, noble and powerful _._

 _I bid thee, follow my guidance and answer my plea_

She sounds like she'll be fun to work for _._

 _By the will of the founder I summon thee!_

What could I do but answer?

I step into the portal.

Kirche felt her eyes start to tear up when she saw the explosion.

Did I fail again?

Tabitha cast a wind spell and cleared the smoke from the portal.

I could hardly believe my eyes.

The thing in the circle was both humanoid and apparently a young girl of barely fourteen. She had messy pink hair that wasn't washed for a very long time, what seemed like holes in both her hands and faded scars on both sides of her face, one ending within her hairline and the other stretching towards her mouth, which was stretched into a joyful smile.

She was wearing what seemed like a long black coat over a uniform from an academy of magic, however her legs seemed to have been replaced by some kind of black slime.

The world on the other side of the portal smelled of magic and smoke, the ground felt like grass and she could see and feel the sunlight.

I felt my mouth stretch into a happy grin. I'm back! I can feel the sun! I can see and feel the grass! I can hear the chattering of children!

If I can stay here forever I will serve as a familiar until I die! I will be a familiar forever if it means I won't have to go back to that horrible, boring void!

Someone dispersed the smoke and I got a clear look at my summoner.

She was a gorgeous lady with fiery tresses, dark skin and bounteous breasts. For some reason she seemed familiar.

No matter, I'm back!

Kirche stood shocked for a moment, then I strode forth proudly.

Even if I have no idea what manner of creature the girl is I will bind it as a familiar!

When I stood directly in front of the girl I recited the binding oath and kissed the girl, binding her as my familiar.


End file.
